Newbie
by RinnRin
Summary: Who's Vinnie and Sunil's owner? What challenges will she face and what do the Biskits have to say about her? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again. Russell made his way to the filing cabinet and opened the drawer to the files of all the pets that had ever checked into the day camp. The hedgehog always tried to clean out the files or add in pets that hadn't been filed, Sharukh for example.

As Russell opened the cabinet, Blythe appeared behind him. "Hey, Russell. What are you doing?"

"Hi, Blythe. Just organizing the pet cabinet."

"I'll help. What are we suppose to do?"

Grateful for the assistance , Russell explained how to clean out the cabinet. "Read each pet's file and add anything that isn't mentioned, Like Vinnie losing his tail, or erase anything that doesn't matter anymore, like when Zoe thought the dog food had poisoned her."

"Got it."

Both grabbed the first two folders in the row: Minka Mark and Penny Ling. "We really need to alphabetize these."

Blythe opened the folder and read Minka's medical information. Apparently, she had an allergy to daisies and had broken her tail when she was a few months old. Her owner was a high school artist named Isabella "Izzy" Mark. Finding nothing incorrect, Blythe put the folder back in place.

She picked up Pepper clark's folder while Russell looked through his own. Pepper had a history of getting sick a lot during the spring. She has to get a shot in a five weeks. Her owner was John William Clark, a comedian that had visited Blythe's school and had laughed the school to tears. The only error with her file was it said she was a year older than her real age. Blythe put away Pepper's portfolio and opened Vinnie Terrio's file. She found that everything was right, except his owner wasn't listed.

"Russell, who's Vinnie's owner?"

The Hedgehog put down Sunil Nevla's file. "I was about to ask you the same thing about Sunil."

"we'll ask them about it later," Blythe shrugged and opened Zoe Trent's portfolio.

"VINNIE! SUNIL!" Russell yelled. "WE NEED YOU!"

Sunil was about to make a house of cards float with his wand when...

"VINNIE! SUNIL! WE NEED YOU!"

The cards fell over in a heap while the jumpy mongoose hid under the table.

"What?" Vinnie called back. Sunil looked at his reptile friend a saw that he had been practicing his dance moves and had fallen from the sudden screaming.

Actually now that he observed the day camp area, everyone looked startled. Penny was tangled in her ribbons, Zoe's mirror was shattered when she fell against it. Minka's paints fell all over her and Pepper had hidden in her joke box.

"NOW!" Russell yelled again.

"We're coming!" Both Sunil and Vinnie glared at the door.

"He better have a good reason for scaring us like that," Vinnie growled.

"well it's not so bad," Minka replied. "I look better than ever!" everyone turned to the pink monkey. She had green paint all over her face, purple and red on her arms, blue and yellow on her on her stomach, and she had stepped in orange paint. Of course an _abstract artist_ would think she looked great when she was a mess.

Zoe wailed. "My mirror! _Ruined_!" Immediately she burst into tears.

"Little help?" Penny-Ling asked, still tangled. Pepper grabbed on end of the ribbon and pulled. The adorable panda quickly spun loose. "Thanks."

"I SAID NOW!"

Everyone jumped, but this time, there was no damage.

"Alright!"

Everyone walked towards russell and Blythe.

"This better be good," Pepper mumbled, glaring.

"Yes? What is it Russell?" Sunil asked as politely as he could.

Blythe answered: "We're organizing your guy's files and we noticed that Vinnie and Sunil don't have their owners listed. Would you mind telling us?"

Sunil stared wide eyed at them. "You're joking." Russell had scared the living daylights out of them, for the name of his owner? He yelled at them for a _name_? he couldn't have just walked up to them and ask?! "Just for that, I'm not going to tell you!" He left to fix his magic set.

"Ditto here!" Vinnie followed his best friend.

Russell's mouth dropped. "Why not?"

Pepper's eye twitched. "Gee I dunno, Russell Maybe it's because you _scared us half to death_? For a _really stupid reason_!" With that, the skunk shot herself at the hedgehog, ready to kill.

A while after Sunil and Vinnie left the group, and Sunil's magic kit was fix, the two friends were playing ball and talking.

"It's not really a big secret. Why don't we just tell them?" Vinnie asked.

Sunil pondered for a minute, letting the ball pass between them a few times. "She's coming home today. So we'll be picked up early. They can find out then."

The ball was passed between them a couple of times before Vinnie spoke a gain. "When _is _she picking us up? Not late, right? I'm getting sick of waiting until nine at night for her sister."

The mongoose shrugged. "I believe I heard she is coming at 3:30 pm or 4:00 pm." Both Sunil and Vinnie glanced at the clock. 3:15 pm.

"UGH! She won't be here for hours! Forget it, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when she gets here." Vinnie left to fall asleep behind a chair.

Blinking after his friend, Sunil didn't bother explaining that their owner would be there in less than an hour.

"So you two have the same owner?" behind him stood Zoe. he couldn't remember if she had followed everyone to find out why Russell had yelled or if she had stayed to mourn the death of her mirror.

"Yes, Vinnie and I have the same owner. Her name is Allison."

"Why haven't we seen her?"

"Allison lived and studied in London, England in an exchange student program. Then, she spent the summer there with her English friends. She returns today."

Zoe suddenly understood. "Oh I see. You and Vinnie have been coming to LPS for nine months! That's why we never saw her!" She smiled at the realization of knowing something before Russell. "So why did she go to London? Besides the desire to travel."

Sunil chuckled a bit. "She's actually a homebody and didn't want to leave, but she really wanted to learn more." A few old memories entered Sunil's mind, along with a tearful good-bye at the airport.

"Learn more what?"

"Hm? Oh, machinery. She likes to play with wires and moving metals and computers. She likes to consider herself a geek, but she's far from it. A genius really."

"That sounds like a really cool owner! I can't wait to meet her."

As the Cocker Spaniel turned to leave she looked back over her shoulder. "I won't tell anyone, by the way. Just to keep it a fun little secret."

Blythe couldn't help but feel a little guilty for scaring the pets. Russell and she could have been a little more civil. She sighed and tried to push the gulit away. As a distraction, she opened her sketch book and tried to create a new outfit for the pet fashion expo.

The front door opened at he worked on the collar of a super cute top. "Hi, I'm here to pick up two pets."

Blythe looked up to see an Indian girl about her age. The girl had pretty tan skin,light brown eyes, and dark brown hair that fell down her back in a neat braid. The girl dressed in a simple pink and light blue Indian sari and had a silver hearing aid in her left ear.

"Wow," Blythe breathed. "Nice dress."

The girl blushed. "Th- thanks. Uh... my pets."

"Oh right! Sorry. All pets are in the day camp." The girl nodded her thanks. "I've never seen you before."

Without making eye contact and studying the ground, the girl nodded again. "Ih- I'm Allison Nevla. But I prefer Alli. You are?"

"Blythe Baxter. You're Sunil's owner?"

"And Vincent's. But you probably call him Vinnie."

"Wait. you're the mystery owner?"

Alli cocker her head to the side. "Huh?"

"Uh- The day camp is this way."

As the girls entered the day camp, Blythe opened her mouth to call the mongoose and gecko, but Alli beat her to it.

"Sunil, Vincent! I'm back!" her outburst wasn't really loud, but compared to how quiet she had been earlier, it was a surprise.

Vinnie started awake from his nap and Sunil looked up from his book. At first, they glared, but once they saw Alli surprise overcame them and they ran into her arms receiving a well missed hug. "It's good to see you guys again, too!"

Russell approached her with caution. "Is she your owner? You two have the same owner?"

Zoe answered for the pair, "Yeah, she was in London for a year studying mechanics."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I went up to Sunil and asked him in a _civilized manner_. You could learn a thing or two from me," Zoe replied smugly.

Alli looked at all the pets before her. "So what are you're names?"

The other human answered: "The panda is-"

"No, no, Blythe. I want them to introduce themselves." Alli giggled.

"But pets can't speak English."

Alli smiled as she pet Sunil. "Well of course not. But you and I can understand them, yes?"

"Whhhaaaaaaatt? Pfft, I wish," Blythe laughed nervously. "I-I-I can't talk to pets. That's _im_possible! Ha ha, no way."

"Sunil and Vincent told me about your special ability over a phone call," Allie continued as if she hadn't heard her. "I can understand pets because of my hearing aid." She pointed at her left ear. "I made it about two years ago. By accident. Sunil and Vincent didn't tell you?"

"They never even mentioned you," Russell pouted.

Vinnie and Sunil glanced coyly at one another. "Must've slipped out minds."

Alli laughed. "These two are know for forgetting things. Especially Vincent."

"Please stop calling me that."

The pets chatted with Alli a while longer, until an orange convertible rolled up to the pet shop and honked.

"Oh, there's my sister. Come on Sunil, Vincent. see you tomorrow Blythe!"

"See ya!"

The moment the car was out of sight and obviously not returning, the other pets and Blythe chatted excitedly. This new girl was fascinating!

Apparently she was born in Downtown City, which was why she didn't have an Indian accent. Allison Nevla lived about two miles from Blythe's apartment. Her father had left her mother, Nita Nevla, 18 year old sister, Jennifer Nevla, and herself. A few years later, Nita married Louis Terrio who has a daughter,the same age as Alli, Emma Terrio.

She adopted Sunil from a kennel, he had been illegal captured from India, sold illegally to a man, who sold him legally to the kennel. Vinnie was born in captivity at a pet store. He was a gift for Emma but she was too girlie to actually appreciate and practically left the gecko to die. However, by then Alli had owned and taken care of Sunil for a few months and gladly took Vinnie under her wing.

Allison really did have a specialty with machines and when Blythe had showed off her kiosk, Alli had offered to make it a bit more extravagant. She also claimed the measurements were uneven ("Sorry, I don't mean to offend you. It's just... anything uneven is a major pet peeve of me.").

"She seems great. Do you think she'll try to work at the shop?" Pepper asked Blythe.

"I sure hope so. It'd be a huge help around the store. Maybe I can recommend her to Ms. Twombly!"

* * *

**Hey who enjoyed today's new episode! I was glad to see Vinnie and Sunil work as a clumsy team together! ****Well I hope you liked my story. Review and tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is welcomed!**

**-Over and Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunil never liked rainy days and today was no exception. His friends believed the weather benefitted him because he was afraid of everything outside of the indoors, which wasn't entirely untrue... But the real reason was because rainy days effected everyone around him.

All the pets easily caught cabin fever, especially Pepper, Minka, and Russell. The others could be ignored or avoided, but Minka could lose her senses very quickly if she didn't get a mid morning walk; Russell became rule demanding and a neat freak, more than usual; Pepper was the worst, she would annoy and tease him all day. Constantly poking at his magic fails and his faults. At a few points he wanted to throw something at her. Sure they didn't get along all that well, but couldn't she take a break?

"Maybe she likes you." Sunil gagged.

"What?"

Alli blinked and looked up from the wood she was edging. She had spoken forgetting that she wasn't listening to her friends in London and laughed at herself. "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to."

She and Sunil were on the second floor of Littlest Pet Shop talking and working on Blythe's kiosk. After fixing the measurements, she had asked Blythe if she wanted little doors around the kiosk to open and close. Blythe liked the idea more than Alli would have expected and she had blushed a light pink from embarrassment.

Sunil glared at his owner. "Do not joke like that."

"Well then, joking aside, what do you think of the doors?"

Glancing at her work, Sunil saw the doors were complete with perfect measurements and smooth sandpapered edges. The hinges to each door laid next to each one, ready to be screwed.

"Well just have to paint it." The proud smile on Alli's face dropped as she looked around her. Then she face palmed.

"Ugh! I forgot to buy paint!" She grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs. "Do you want to come to the store with me?" Alli grabbed an umbrella and a yellow rain jacket.

Suddenly a blur of pink shot in front of Alli and landed on the door and hung on the door handle. "You're going out? Can I come? I need to get out!"

The human couldn't help but giggle before nodding yes. There was madness in the poor monkey's eyes. They weren't scary madness, more like the kind someone would see if they met someone from Wonderland.

As the monkey, mongoose, and human walked to the nearest paint store ,Arts R Us, Alli noticed the rain wasn't bucketing, but it was hard to walk through with the wind blowing against her. She would fast walk whenever the wind eased up.

In Arts R Us, Minka wouldn't stop bouncing. She kept jumping from aisle to aisle. Alli hadn't been to the store for a year and since then the owner had changed the store's simple layout to a maze. Minka's only solution was to search all the aisles. A little part in Alli's mind told her that Minka did know how to get around the store, but she wanted to exercise when she could. Sunil tried to keep up with the monkey by running while Alli walked not too far behind.

Giggling again Alli watched the two pets run around. The other pets were bound to hate them for not taking them to the store also. Although two pets were enough. Especially Minka who had the energy of five pets.

For a week so far, Alli had worked at LPS from 9am to 6pm on weekends and holidays while on school days from 4pm to 6pm. Usually she fixed little interior things of the pets shop, Mrs. Twombly was so relived Alli fixed the air vent to stop the purr. Other times she helped customers pick the best supplies for their pets. Often she asked the pets what they liked. Of course they were always shocked when she understood them and even more impressed when she explained how her ear piece translated for her.

The hours really flew and more than once she had worked overtime by accident. She had quickly befriended the pets and adored each and every one of them. Pepper was hilarious yet corny, Russell was super helpful and also a control freak, Penny Ling was so sweet (and adorable), Zoe was fun to watch, and Minka was amazingly over hyper, but sometimes she was a little anno-

"I found the paint!"

She was super great and Alli would never replace her.

"Finally. I thought we would never find it."

Minka found a bucket full of paint and gave it to Alli with a big happy proud grin.

"$30.00!" Alli stared at the bucket then at Minka. "Was this the cheapest you could find?"

"It was the only one."

Wide eyed, Alli stared at the bucket's price and groaned. For Blythe.

On the walk back to the pet shop, Alli held Sunil and Minka in her arms as she stared at the ground.

"When did friends get so expensive?" Minka and Sunil giggled.

"Maybe the same time the paint prices went up."

Alli smiled a little before-

SPLASH! A huge wave of water hit her and the pets, they were all soaked through and through. Her umbrella and jacket barely helped.

"Ew! Britt, look at what she's wearing!"

"Guh-ross! Ever heard of a clothing store? The trash doesn't count." Alli peaked from under her umbrella.

"Hello, Brittany, Whitney. How you are you two?" The twins ignored her and continued to criticize as if Alli was a painting.

"In fact I think we, like, helped her. Street water actually, like, adds some taste, Whitney." They cackled as Alli's lip tightened into a straight line.

No, she wasn't wearing anything elegant like her sari. But a sari wasn't practical for wood work. Instead she wore a yellow rain jacket over white long sleeve shirt, short overalls, working boots and sawdust. Oh and dirty street water... She left her tool belt at LPS.

"Yeah her outfit is, like, really ew, but not as bad as Blech Style."

Minka shot out of her arms and attacked Whitney. Alli didn't even realize what was happening when it did and instead of grabbing the monkey she stepped back in surprise and to get a better view.

The twins screeched like banshees and Sunil and Alli feared that Minka was scratching their faces. All they could see was a grey tornado around Whitney and Brittany's faces and Minka's pink body whirling.

However once Minka bounced away back to her, she was relieved to see the monkey had merely ruined their make up and hair style to where both eyes were visible. To Alli the new look didn't seem like the worst ambush, but when the twins screamed again she thought again and sprinted to the pet shop.

"We'll, like, get you for this, Allison!" Whitney howled.

"And you're, like, little monkey too!"

"Woah! You guys look terrible!"

"Really? We haven't noticed," Alli snapped at Russell. She already knew she was soaked, a reminder wasn't necessary.

"You know, MythKnockers said you get more wet if you run in the rain."

She nodded. "I saw that episode." Russell rolled his eyes.

"Well what happened to you?"

"I attacked the Biskits and they swore revenge on Alli." Sunil raised an eyebrow.

"Minka, do not make it sound worse than it is." Alli laughed nervously.

"It's nothing. I've heard worse from those two." She picked up the paint and walked back to her project. "How about you all help me paint. Where are the others?" Russell rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what Vinnie did. I was looking at your tools. But he began to spray everyone with something and they all fell asleep, even Blythe and himself." Alli and Sunil smacked their heads.

"He got a hold of my Chloroform." Russell's eyes widened and Alli giggled.

"It's only for emergencies, don't worry I don't use it often."

Whittany paced her bedroom as Brittany sat on her bed staring at the opposing wall. They had sworn vengeance on their neighbor, Allison Nevla, and the monkey.

"I can't believe she actually, like, did that!" Brittany fumed. "It's, like, illegal to have your monkey attack someone!"

Whittany resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It's, like, not hers. That's the same monkey, like, from Littlest Pet Shop."

"Well," Brittany twirled her hair behind her ear, trying to think of a distraction from her mistake. "We still have to get, like, revenge on her. She's, like, gone too far."

The other Biskit agreed. Allison Nevla had annoyed them before. She once unleashed three stink bombs in their rooms and walk in closet. JUST their rooms and closets. Later she denied ever doing that and blamed her little bear thing and lizard. Another time, Allison had dumped all the leaves onto their lawn and pretended to be shocked and thought that the wind blew it over from her lawn. She pretended to care and tried to "help".

That girl is a MENACE!

There was only one way to make her back off. Fight fire with a bigger fire.

But how?

Allison didn't have any known weakness, except maybe her animal things and her weird machine stuff. But she kept her inventions under lock and key and always kept her pets close. It would be impossible to use those...

Alison Nevla... Allison Nevla... How do you get revenge on a girl like her. She was quiet and polite and rarely angered herself, so rumors were out of the question. Allison wasn't ugly so they couldn't tease her. She was a regular Indian Beauty with dark hair and warm brown skin and simple clothing. Usually a white shirt and jeans with a jacket of jean or cotton along with the earpiece and maybe jewelry-

"I've got it!" Brittany looked at her twin waiting to hear a plan.

"What?" Her sister's smile was sly and devious.

"Let's steal her eye piece!" Brittany was more confused than ever.

"Huh?"

Whitney beamed. "Remember when she showed off that she could, like, understand animals because it was like google translate? If we take it from her, she'll, like, totally freak!"

"Perfect!" Brittany suddenly frowned. "But what will we do with it?"

"Like, does it matter? We'll just keep it until she, like, apologizes or something."

Brittany gasped. "We can make her our servant! It'll be, like, too much fun!"

The twins cackled.

Through giggles Whittany said: "Here's, like, the plan..."

Alli twisted the final screw and let go of the door and sighed. The door held up on it's fell back into the ground and smiled. The kiosk was finally finished, measurements perfected, painted dried, screws in,_ done_.

"Blythe! You can come up and see it now!"

The other teen burst up to the second floor and gasped when she caught sigh of her kiosk.

"It looks better than ever!" Alli blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far..."

"I'm serious! This is amazing! The measurements really make a difference! Wow!"

The pets burst up the stairs. Sunil and Minka had already explained what Alli's project was and they were all excited to see the final print.

"Wow! These really are some excellent measurements, Alli." Russell inspected the kiosk as if he was TRYING to find some fault in it.

Minka beamed brightly. "The paint job is amazing! Who did it? She must be really talented!"

No one held back a laugh while Pepper raised a brow at her. Did she really try that joke?

Vinnie circled the kiosk and shrugged. "Well it's OK. Not your best work, but eh, good."

Alli bent down and gently flicked the back of the gecko's hair so it would fall in front of his face. He immediately fussed over it and glared at her.

"What's all the excitement?" Ms. Twombly called as she climbed the stairs.

"Look at how Alli improved my kiosk! It has doors now!"

"My it does look much better. Straighter somehow. What nice doors." Alli blushed a deeper tint of red, not quite rose, but no longer light pink.

"Well I'm glad you like it. I think it will look nice at the expo." Blythe was opening and closing the door like a little girl.

"It will. You're coming right?" Alli blinked.

"Uh... I don't know." Blythe whipped around and gave her a threatening look.

"You better. Youngmee, Jasper, Sue, and Emma are coming, so you have to also." Alli blinked and nodded with a smile.

"I will have to watch Vincent. He's infamous for running off."

* * *

**Aaaand cut! That's a wrap!**

**Next chapter will be up soon up soon.**

**Ugh! I don't know what it is about 2nd chapters but they're freakishly hard. I wrote and rewrote this three times because I wasn't getting Alli's character right. Hell I Still didn't get it right, but this was overdue so...**

**So the Biskits are out for blood and this will certainly affect the expo experience. So let's watch what happens!**

**Please comment, I want to hear what all my lovely readers have to say! And tell me what you think of kind of vibe do you get from her? Help me!**

**Over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"... Even Jasper had a watermelon! They just wouldn't go away! Then I was late and the judges got there before me and my kiosk wasn't there and I was wearing my footie pajamas!"

"You have footie pajamas?"

"That's what scares me! I don't!"

Alli nodded slowly and glanced at Vinnie. And they thought Sunil had the weirdest dreams.

Now that the pet expo was just four days away, Blythe was panicking and imagining the worst possible scenario. Though Alli and the pets found most of them were impossible or only possible if she lived in an another country.

"Is this your first melon dream?" Blythe nodded and Alli smiled gently.

"I'm sure it's just anxiety. It might not happen again." Vinnie cocked his head.

"Why the heck would you dream about watermelons?" Blythe shrugged and shook her head.

"Anyway let's take the pets out for a walk. The rain's finally let up and I think they can use the fresh air." Vinnie snickered.

"I think you need it more than they do, Blythe."

"Just come on," Blythe snapped a little red in the face.

"Maybe the watermelons represent how much stress you feel," Alli offered. "How big were they?"

"Come ON."

The pets were more than happy to get out of the pet shop. The first place they wanted to go to was straight to the park. Unfortunately, they ran into the Biskits.

"Oh, like, hello Blythe and, like, Allison."

Whitney and Brittany stared at the pets then glared at Minka."So you, like, unleashed your monkey, thing on us yesterday."

"And we are, like, totally cool about it," Brittany smiled sweetly with her hands on her hips.

Alli blinked curiously while Blythe raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Really?"

"She-yea!" The twins stood where they were smile smugly, one with her hands on her hips and the other with her arms crossed.

Blythe glared unimpressed with them as Alli slowly nodded her head. "Well, thank you. And I'm sorry for the attack, it wasn't intentional," she began to walk around them when they didn't move. "Um... We're going to the park now. G-good bye."

The pets and Blythe followed her as she fast walked away. Once they were a block away, Alli gave a great sigh of relief.

"Why did you apologize? You didn't do anything wrong and neither did Minka!" Blythe looked over her shoulder to be sure the twins weren't Following them. Instead they had disappeared from sight.

"In fact you should have told them so. They had no right to accuse you of an attack."

Alli stared ahead of her and counted to ten to be sure Blythe was done. "I prefer to avoid arguments with the Biskits."

"So you have history with them?"

"I'm their neighbor. I've learned to just let them be."

Was she for real? Did Alli just let them walk all over her? Blythe knew Alli was soft spoken, but she seemed sure of herself. Did the Biskits treat her like a doormat?

"You shouldn't be afraid of them, they're not very scary if you snap back-"

"There's the park." Alli spoke coldly and walked ahead with the boys on leash.

The girls blinked after Alli. Zoe hesitated to speak. "Um Blythe, I don't think Alli wants to talk about Whitney and Brittany." Pepper, Minka, and Penny Ling nodded.

"Maybe she's scared of them," Penny Ling thought aloud.

"It would explain why she's so quiet," Pepper mused.

Minka scratched her head. "Maybe she's quiet because she wants to be."

Blythe nodded quietly and the subject was dropped as they approached the park. She let the pets off leash and sat next to Alli under a tree.

A part of Blythe wanted to ask her why she didn't want to confront the twins, but a bigger part of her was too tired. The two hours of sleep the watermelon nightmare stole were starting to take a toll on her.

Instead she leaned against to tree and closed her eyes...just for a... Few... Minutes...

Russell glanced over his shoulder. Both girls were asleep, Blythe with her back against the tree and Alli laying on the ground with her hands supporting her head.

...They'll be fine. The pets weren't going to be gone long.

That toddler didn't need ALL that popcorn did he?

Shivers swooped down and stole- er- gathered two handfuls of popcorn then flew back into his tree home. It wasn't anywhere close to winter, but he was having friends visit and extra food was needed.

Then again maybe he was being a hoarder again... He had gathered too much food.

Shivers smacked his head. He PROMISED Pepper and Blythe that he would control it! At least he caught himself sooner than the last time he overstocked.

He looked around in hope of finding another park animal who needed food.

Instead, a pair of twins caught his eye. He had seen twins before, but these girls appeared more like clones of each other.

"Oh wow, Whitt, this is, like, too easy," the pale haired one snickered to the other.

The dark haired girl, "Whitt", giggled almost evilly and the pair approached two other girls under the tree next to him.

The twins didn't inspect the two girls, they tip toed to the girl with darker brown hair and took away an ear piece. Then, without saying anything, the twins ran away in the other direction.

...not weird at all...

Shivers climbed down his tree and went to the two sleeping girls. One was on the ground, and the other was sitting against the tree. Both had brown hair but one had more fashion passion than the other- wait a minute!

Blythe!

Shivers felt like hugging the human. He hadn't spoken with her for a while and he was beginning to worry she had forgotten about him. Though one would ask how she could forget a kleptomaniac squirrel.

He didn't to know who the other girl was to understood that she had been the one robbed.

Those clones were thieves!

Suddenly Shivers heard high pitched screaming coming from the bushes. Thus out of fear he bolted up the nearest tree and hid in the branches.

A Panda, Cocker Spaniel, Monkey and Skunk burst burst out of the bushes all being chased by a dragon.

Shivers shook his head. What the huh? He squinted at the dragon and realized it was cloth. The kind made for Chinese celebrations.

"_Gotcha_!"

The dog screeched to a halt and whirled around to face the dragon.

"_What_ are you three doing in there?" Three giggles came from inside it.

The skunk glared at the dragon. "What the HECK was that for?" Shivers quickly realized it was Pepper.

A mongoose came out from the end of the dragon grinning. "Oh Pepper, have you lost your sense of humor?"

The skunk glared daggers at him while he snickered. Two other animals popped out of the dragon, a gecko and a hedgehog.

"Oh boy did we get you guys good!" The gecko laughed as girls glared at him.

"You haven't answered Zoe's questioned. What was that for?" Minka inquired, slightly more curious than angry.

"For teasing us so much for being scared of spirits and marshmallows," Russell explained smugly. "It was mostly Sunil's idea."

The panda giggled. "It is kind of funny looking back at it."

"Was not!" Pepper exclaimed. "It was terrifying!"

The boys grinned smugly.

Shivers climbed down from tree. "Well it was pretty hilarious watching you girls run from a fake Chinese dragon." Naturally the girls glared daggers at the squirrel while the boys continued to hold their heads high.

"But it still wasn't very nice," Penny Ling scolded.

Vinnie scratched the back of his head. "Yeah you weren't suppose to be a victim. But it was all or nothing and these guys-" he pointed accusingly at the other girls "-needed a taste of their own medicine."

Arguments erupted among them again. Shivers sided with the girls arguing that their punishment was over the walking by glanced at the curious sight. Some pretended they didn't see it, and many stopped and stared then walked away.

It wasn't until Josh Sharp rode his skateboard nearby and paused to watch. When he noticed Blythe he took the opportunity to wake her up and warn her that her pets weren't getting along.

She began to stir and when her vision cleared aNd she realized how close her crush was she jumped and kicked Alli.

"Ow!"

"Josh! H-hi! Uh h-hi!" The boy smiled kindly and pointed to the pets.

"They don't seems to be getting along right now." Blythe laughed nervously. Alli watched the two curiously then shrugged and motioned to the pets to stop and they immediately silenced.

"Oh they-ha ha- they're fiiine." Josh nodded. Shyness suddenly controlled him and he jumped back onto his skateboard.

Blythe stared at the ground glumly. "Oh...I always ruin every chance I get to talk to him."

"You'll work up the courage someday," Alli yawned. "That is the last time I stay up late to work on a project. How long was I asleep?"

Sunil and Vinnie both chirped at her.

"What?"

"They said twenty minutes."

Alli shook her head. "No. They didn't say anything."

Zoe made a sound that seemed like a gasp but came out more like a bark.

Blythe nodded. "Yeah what she said. Where's your earpiece?"

"I always have... it with...me..." When she touched her right ear all she felt was skin. Alli tugged her ear then checked her left. Her eyes darted to the ground and she got on her knees to feel for it in the grass, then her hands dug into her pockets.

Oh no. No no no no NO! This can't be happening.

She double checked again, slower more carefully. Panic rising in her throat.

Nothing.

"_My ear piece is gone!_"

* * *

**Whew! I tried to get this up sooner. My plan is to get one chapter up every week or every other week. It depends on how inspired I feel.**

**So... Thoughts? Come on I know there are more readers out there! I need reviews! They encourage me!**

**Yes Shivers does play a role here, though I'm sure you can guess, just don't spoil it in the review box for anyone who hasn't guessed.**

**By the way I'm bringing another guest pet into the story for keeps (no it's not Delilah). Anyone want to guess who? Winner gets to have a pet OC guest star for a scene of my choice. Good luck!**

**Over and Out!**


End file.
